The Boy of Tankery
by Uther 321
Summary: The International Tankery Association just passed the rule that boys can now do tankery. The only parts of this I own are my characters and my ideas of the Chicago area which are coming later.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so be kind about it and I already know the Idea is not all that original but there is going to be some very original content later in the story plus some good battle scenes and romantic stuff. **

**Behind the scenes**

**Connal: *pops in* Hey Nonna I heard the news.**

**Nonna: Katyusha is in the vodka sellar drinking apple juice, She thinks its vodka.**

**Connal: Hey Katyusha there is a purge at the airport wanna go?**

**Katyusha: Yes so start up the KV-2!**

**Connal: OK**

**Connal: *starts KV-2***

**Katyusha: To the airport!**

I woke up and rolled out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast afterwards I went over to my girlfriend lennaya's house. This was a good day to take a walk so I decided to not take the 'L' train, when I went to the house she was not awake yet so I listened to the answering machine for her and there was a message from a guy named: Douge, the message said: Hey it's me I can't come to dinner friday because my parents are comming over. A few minutes later Lennaya woke up and asked me not to play that message but I replied: "Really you have another boyfriend. Good bye lennaya." I walked out of the house and thought to myself: "I have wanted to move to another country.

That night I packed my things and gave my apartment back to the landlord, after I got on the 'L' train to the airport and got a plane to pravda. The next day I had arrived in pravda and bought an apartment here on this academy ship that I now decided was home. Monday I went over to the school there, it wasn't bad although it was way better than Chicago schools and the people were way more friendly. At lunch I met a girl 17 years old her name was katyusha, she had short golden blond hair and sky blue eyes. A few seconds later she asked me if I wanted to sit with her and I said: "sure sounds great." 2 minutes later she asked me if I would come over for dinner, I accpted the offer, not too long afterwards I realized that she liked me and why she chose me, I don't know but it still felt good.

On my way to her house I heard my classmates gossip about me being katyusha's boyfriend, one kid said that I had tamed the "blond beast", I didn't say anything until I reached the house. Katyusha greeted me at the door and said "come in", at dinner nonna said "Katyusha has told me all about you and says that you are really a great guy, also how old are you?" "I'm 16 years old and I had just moved here from Chicago." I replied, later after dinner I went home *phone rings* "hello"

"hey it's me katyusha, the International Tankery Association opened up tankery for boys do you want to take tankery?" Connal:"Okay I will take tankery."

The next day was tankery practice so I got up early got ready and headed for school, I saw katyusha on the way and she asked: "are you coming to practice today?"

Connal: "Yes, I have waited for this day for my whole life."

When we had arrived at school we saw nonna and she asked me if I was going to do tankery and I gave her my honest answer then it was off to the tank garage, my place to start off was driver of a T-34/85. After practice Katyusha asked if her and Nonna could come over for dinner, I felt sense I had dinner at their place last night I should host it tonight and it was agreed apon that we shall eat dinner at 20:00 hours. I went by prime star on my way home and got some salads and sandwiches, when I got home there was still 2 hours until they were gonna show up so I prepared the table and watched some TV.

1 hour later *knock knock knock*

Katyusha: "H-Hi can we come in?"

Connal: "Please do."

Nonna: "This is a very nice place you have here."

Connal: "Thank you Secondary-Commander Nonna."

Nonna: "Katyusha is a lot more nice to be around now that your here. Thank you. By the way I think she likes you."

Connal: "Let's eat."

After dinner Nonna asked me: "What happened to your parents?"

and I said: "My parents disowned me when I was 10 because I told them I wanted to drive tanks, afterwards I worked for the mafia but they treated me like family even after I had gotten enough money for an apartment, 4 years later I had met a girl named Lennaya, she was my girlfriend for 9 months until Friday then I packed up my stuff and moved here and I started school Monday and met both of you."

Nonna: "Could you tell us what happened with Lennaya, if it's ok with you?"

Connal: "She was with another guy."

Nonna: "Oh, got it."

Connal: "So Katyusha how did you loose yours?"

Katyusha: "I never had a father that I knew of and my mother was killed in an explosion while working on a T-34, Nonna took me under her wing that very day and I am still thankful even though I don't show it much."

Nonna: "katyusha it might be time to go home now"

Connal: "Bye"

**Behind the scenes:**

**Connal:"Hey were back from the airport."**

**Katyusha:"That was the best purge I've helped with in a long time."**

**Vassili:"Oh hey connal how is everything going?"**

**Connal:"Not so good, say can you help a friend out *gets dragged to KV-2***

**~KV-2~**

**Katyusha:"Do you want to try something cool *smile*?"**

**Connal:"Oh s*** *faints to floor***

**Katyusha:"*runs inside* Nonna! Connal just fainted what should I do?"**

**Nonna:"He'll be fine just give him a few minutes. *turns to crowd* reviews and comments are always welcome, da"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind the scenes:**

**Connal:"*wakes up* what happened?"**

**Katyusha:"I asked you a question, do you want to try something cool?"**

**Connal:"Not really, no."**

**Katyusha:*smile* "Are you sure?"*starts unbuttoning Jacket***

**Connal:*faints to floor***

**Katyusha:"that will work nicely." *starts doing stuff***

The next day at practice was the driving course and as usual the tank crews made fun of me and said stuff like: "I bet he's gay" and "When he grows up he's gonna work in a hair salon" although the favorite was "Connal and Vassili sitting in a tree

k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

This week was rough but next week was the battle against Saunders University High School. The upcoming battle against Saunders meant that we had to work harder and stay here longer, by the 5th time around the course I made myself a cup of coffee sense I didn't like tea. After practice it was guest visiting time, I was only there for a few minutes because Saunders commander Kay wanted to see me.

Kay: "Oh so this is the first boy doing tankery, Just remember we can always use a Colonel Jimmie Leach for our team. Although I hope that he can keep up with the girls, is what I would say if I were Shiho Nishizumi but thank god i'm her or that kind of person. Well I have to get going, see you next week."

Nonna: "We'll show those prissy Americans who's boss."

Connal: "Why do you hate Saunders so much?"

Nonna: "It's not Saunders it's actually more about Kay. Most of the reason is because she is such a good leader and gets along better with people while I'm on the side doing stuff for people that don't even notice me."

On my way home I ran across Vassili and he asked me why Katyusha treats me nicely and I said:"because she likes me and why is because I'm a bit short for my age, not much bothers me and I'm a nice person." After I talked to Vassili I went home and thought to myself: "You know It's just a matter of time before you make it official with her, before you lose your independence, before your life becomes a living hell." *wakes up* "what the hell it's 0400 I must have fallen asleep, but still what a terrible dream but thats not really the way it's gonna go." After I woke up I was still pretty tired so I made coffee got ready and ate breakfast, I decided to get to school early sense today was a practice battle. As I walked to school It started snowing and then the wind picked up then *phone rings*

Connal: "Hello."

Katyusha: "School is canceled today and the power is out in your neighborhood so you, Nonna and Vassili-kun can come over, see you there."

After slowly walking through the snow for an hour I had finally arrived at her house Katyusha again greeted me at the door but their was nobody else there and I asked: "where are all the guests?"

Katyusha: "Oh they will be here soon. Do you want to watch some TV?"

Connal: "Sure."

Katyusha: *turns on TV* "This is a good show, it's about tanks." *falls asleep*

Connal: "Heh-heh That dream made barley any sense, only the first part was true, I'm probably just a little sad over losing lennaya." *also falls asleep*

~45 minutes later~

Nonna: "Hey were here."

Connal: *wakes up* "Oh s***. Hey Katyusha wake up."

Katyusha: *wakes up* "Connal, why the hell didn't you tell me company was here!"

Connal: "I just did."

Vassili: "Hey are you two having a good time?" *starts laughing*

Katyusha: *hits Vassili in head*

Vassili: "Ouch, Lady Katyusha what was that for?"

Katyusha: "Like last week, for being an idiot!"

Connal: "Now that that's over lets watch TV

~later~

Connal: "Hey I'm hungry I'm going to prime star, I'll grab you guys some sandwiches, OK."

On my way to prime star coming up the street, it was a T-34 and the crew asked me if I needed a ride so I accepted the offer. After they dropped me off I bought them some lunch and walked back to the house, by the time I had reached the house it was 14:00. After we ate lunch we just relaxed, later at 18:00 I went back to my apartment to wake up early tomorrow for the practice battle.

**Behind the scenes:**

**Katyusha: *still doing **_**stuff**_*****

**Nonna: "what should we name the baby?"**

**Vassili: "Natalya"**

**Uther *pops in* "Hey where are Connal and Katyusha?"**

**Nonna: "Katyusha said that they were going to do **_**stuff**_**, oh my gosh."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind the scenes:**

**Katyusha: *still doing **_**stuff**_*****

**Connal: *wakes up* "Hey I just had the wierdest dream that, holy s*** it's real."**

**Katyusha:"By the time I'm done it'll be the next chapter." *smile***

**Connal:"This isn't how I intended the day would go."**

**Katyusha:"Hehe kinda funny how things work out that way."**

**Connal: *faints again***

**Katyusha:"Looks like the tainted sandwhich worked after all." *continues doing **_**stuff**_*****

The next morning I got up early but not bright and early scence it was 0500 hours but all the same got ready and headed for school. The great thing about today was that today was the practice battle also because I could put my driving skills to work on somewhere besides the driving corse, when I had arrived Katyusha asked the maintenence team if I could work with them, they were glad to teach me everything they knew about tank repair like how to fix treads and how to replace the engine and after 4 hours I got the hang of it. Once that was done it was time for the battle to begin.

~Training ground~

Katyusha: "are you all at your starting positions?"

Tank Commanders: "Yes."

Commander: "Do any of you see any enemy tanks?"

Tank Crew: "no"

Connal: "Yes It's an IS-2"

Commander: "Connal drive infront of it now and zig-zag! Loader we need that gun loaded NOW! Gunner spin the turret to 6 o'colck position and aim at the treads!" *main gun goes off*

Commander: "Team commander Katyusha we just knocked out tank 015 and belive me we couldn't have pulled it off without Tankboy"s amazing driving."

Katyusha: "That's great but help me, Nonna and 2 others are chasing me!"

Connal: "On our way."

Commander: "How do you know where they will be?"

Connal: "Because their tank is being chased they would go into town to use buildings as cover." Commander: "Wow that's brilliant."

It was about 10 minutes before we got to town and then came the hell fire.

Commander: "Katyusha we need to know where you are!"

Katyusha: "By karal marx park!"

Commander: "She's right by the park!"

Connal: "Got it."

Then when I turned the corner the tank hit an icy spot on the road and we almost spun out of controll but I was quick to regain it's grip on the road. Then the enemy started firing at us and I could feel the rounds hitting the front armor only a few inches from me, I was scared but I kept on driving and dodging the attacks while we were shooting them. We were succesful at shooting Nonna's tank and one other, Katyusha's tank shot the other one but then there was a loud crash and we heard the white flag pop up.

Connal: "We just lost didn't we?"

Commander: "Yes we did."

Connal: "But who shot us?"

Commander: *looks to right* "The KV-2"

After our defeat we sat in the tank talking about how we spent yesterday and *phone rings*

Connal: "Hello?"

Vassili: "Hey Connal we're going to deploy can you back us up?"

Connal: "Sorry, our tank got taken out."

Vassili: "Ahh that sucks. Bye." After about 30 minutes the recovery truck showed up and took us and the tank back to the garage. After the battle was over I went over to the tankery store to see about a set of driving goggles, it was a big shop with books, clothes, treads, driving sprockets and loads of other crap, but I just needed some driving goggles. When I went over to the cash register the casheer asked me if these were for my girlfriend and I replied:

"No these are for me."

Casheer: "Oh you must be Tankboy."

Connal: "Yes I am."

I talked to the Casheer for a bit then It was time to go home. Right after I got home I wached TV for an hour then *knock knock knock*

Connal: *opens door* "Oh hey Katyusha."

Katyusha: "H-Hey thank you and the rest of your tank's crew for sacraficing your tank to save mine, even though it was a practice battle that was still really sweet." *hugs connal* "You truly are my hero." *lets go of him* "Well, goodnight"

Connal: "Goodnight"

Katyusha: *walks away*

Connal: *Closes door* After Katyusha came over I just decided to watch TV for a few hours and go to bed.

~Battlefield~

Katyusha: "Alright everybody mount your tanks now, saunders is attacking!"

Rounds flew in every direction while other tanks were disabled our tank was fine but then as a round was heading straight for the open driver hatch on our tank then Katyusha's tank swirved right infront of it, a second later the tank's armor was penatrated and the tank was flaming, I went and got the other tank crews to help put out the fire. All of the tank's crew were still alive but they had to go to hospital for injuries, a few moments later I was riding in the ambulance sitting on the bench seat in the back helping the EMT then all of a sudden the heart rate moniter showed a flatline at that point there was nothing we could do to save her.

Connal: *wakes up* "Oh my god what a bad dream! That was even worse than my last one." Well better get ready for school." Then *Girls Und Panzer opening music plays*

~School~

When I got to school It was time for class, about 2 hours in I had gotten a note that read:

Meet me at the garage after school. 3 Katyusha

Right after I read the note I put it in my pocket and thought to myself: "I think I know where this is going." At lunch Katyusha came and sat next to me and asked: "Did you get the note I sent you?"

Connal: "I did."

Katyusha: "Ok good, see you there" *walks off*

The next three hours were mostly about real life stuff most of which I had learned already but then 15:00 came around once more so I went over to the garage like I said I would. Katyusha was waiting for me at the garage and she gave me something, It was a pocket watch with her picture inside and on the outside it said:You truly are my hero, from Katyusha.

Katyusha: "Do you like it?"

Connal: "Like it, I love it, this is one of the best presents I have gotten from a girl, I mean girlfriend, I mean friend."

Katyusha: "what was the second thing you called me?"

Connal: "Katyusha, there is something I need to tell you."

Katyusha: "What is it?"

Connal: "Remember when I went to save your tank from certain destruction yesterday?"

Katyusha: "Yes I do."

Connal: "and I did it because I like you, I mean I like like you"

Katyusha: "You mean love right?"

Connal: "Umm...pretty much, yeah." *face turns red*

Katyusha: "Wow no boy has ever wanted me before, I also had no Idea that you felt like this about me."

Connal: "Yes I did, But I never had the guts to tell you."

Katyusha: "It's ok I didn't either until last night."

Connal: "How about we go out to dinner?"

Katyusha: "That's fine with me." *smile*

Connal and Katyusha: *walk away together*

Katyusha: "I've been waiting for this day my whole life. Come on, I know of a good Russian place."

~Dinner~

Connal: "Wow this is a really nice resturant."

Katyusha: "See I told you it was."

Waiter: *walks to table* "Hello I will be your waiter tonight and what would the Lady like to drink this evening?"

Katyusha: "A glass of your finest cream soda please."

Waiter: "And for you sir?"

Connal: "I will have what she is having please."

Waiter: "Very well then." *walks away*

Katyusha: "This is really nice that it's just you and me."

Connal: "I think so especally the way that candle makes your eyes sparkle."

Katyusha: "Do you really think so."

Connal: "Well yeah it does."

Katyusha: "It's still hard to belive that we just met on monday."

Connal: "Yes belive me I know, just last week I was riding the metra train to go see my friend alice, she goes to the Great Lakes Academy of Tankery on the U.S. Leage."

Katyusha: "You miss Chicago don't you?"

Connal: "Just a little bit but this place is my newly found home and I wouldn't give this place up even if Lennaya wanted me to come back to Chicago."

Katyusha: "That's some really strong commitment."

Connal: "I guess you could say that."

The rest of the conversation continued like this for about an hour then she asked me about the Great Lakes Academy of Tankery and I said that they were a school that uses early models of U.S. WWII tanks like the M3 Lee and the Stewart. After dinner I had recived a text from my commander that said: Party at my apartment tomorrow night at 19:00. We both aggreed to go then it was time to go home, the next day was mostly me sitting around and playing facebook games but at 18:00 it was time to go pick up Katyusha. After I went to go pick her up it was about 19:00, my commander greeted us at the door and then I went and asked Vassili: "What exactly do you do besides tankery?"

Vassili: "Battle Wars, it's a game similar to tankery but it involves infantry, cavelry, artillery and it sometimes involves tanks but most times not."

Connal: "That sounds neat I might sign up sometime."

After talking to Vassili Katyusha dragged me into playing spin the bottle and got kissed by 5 other girls besides Katyusha, then the other girls got bored and decided to play 7 minutes in heaven with Vassili and then Katyusha dragged me to an empty closet.

~Closet~

Connal: "Why am I in a closet and wheres my shirt?"

Katyusha: "You'll find out soon enough." *Meliscous Smirk*

Connal: "Fine by me, Alice did this to me a few times before, but when I was asleep"

Katyusha: *Starts making out with him*

Connal: *Does same thing*

~30 minutes later~

Connal: "That was better than I expected."

Katyusha: "Hey, you were the best part of it."

Connal: "Oh s*** it's past cerfew, we better get home!"

Connal and Katyusha: *Go Outside and it starts snowing*

Katyusha: "I'm cold." *Leans against him*

*Cops show up*

Connal: "Damn it"

Cop: "You two are under arrest for violating cerfew."

Connal: "Sorry about this officer it's all my fault and she really had nothing to do with this."

Katyusha: *stands there with surprised expression*

Cop: "Okay she is off the hook but I need to see some I.D.

Connal: *gives cop I.D.*

Cop: *works on computer* "Now you are arrested on the charges of being an illeagl immagrant and out past cerfew, so you should probably take a last look at your girl because you are probably getting deported unless you go to court for this."

Connal: "Bye Katyusha I really hope I don't get deported because of this."

Katyusha: "I won't forget you, but I will show up to court if you don't get deported."

*police car drives away*

Katyusha: *starts crying* "This is all my fault and now he's going to get deported and there is not much I can do." *continues crying*

**Behind the senes**

**Connal: *wakes up* "I can guess why most of your clothes are scattered around the floor but why is my shirt off?"**

**Katyusha: "My real question is why wouldent it. I'm getting bored let's go inside.**

**Connal: "I agree, so let's see how Uther is doing with the fanfic.**

**~inside~**

**Uther: "Hey you're just in time to see it"**

**Katyusha: *reads fanfic* "Oh you made the third chapter all romantic and stuff for us, I think it's pretty good."**

**Connal: "calm down it's just a fanfic."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind the scenes**

**Katyusha: "Do you think that Vassili has feelings for me?"**

**Connal: "No not really, why do you ask?"**

**Katyusha: "No reason."**

**Connal: "Are you sure, because I could have a word with him."**

**Katyusha: "I'm sure."**

**Uther: "Let's get to the story already!"**

As the car drove away I watched Katyusha sadly crying and I knew I was going to be deported. When I got to the police station they keped me in a holding cell for 3 hours and then I was put in a car and they drove onto a car ferry and an hour later I was at the local jail awaiting trial. My new cellmate was a guy that cought for drinking under aged, he was a nice guy that told me all about how he got here and I told him how I got in jail but after a while of talking I went to bed. The next day I woke up and did nothing until Katyusha and Nonna came to visit.

Katyusha: "I'm so glad you are getting a trial instead of getting deported right away, at least we have a chance at getting them to let you stay."

Connal: "Me too, i'm glad you guys made it over here to see me."

Nonna: "Hey Katyusha can I talk to him for a minute?"

Katyusha: "Okay, I guess so." *walks to other room*

Nonna: "You are in trouble now, not with the law but with me, because I didn't trust you from the start and now you have Katyusha all in a tizzy over you and don't think I don't know what kind of game you are playing and if you make one slip up it's over between you two...understand?"

Connal: "Yes I completely understand."

Nonna: "Good, we will see you at court tomorrow."

After that I went to talk to my new friend and he said: "I bet she's just a little worried about her best friend, after all you have only been here for a week. Another question, why does Katyusha like you so much?"

Connal: "It might be my personality and the fact I'm only 5' 3" tall, which is short for my age?"

Other Guy: "Ok that answeres that but why do you like her?"

Connal: "Mostly Because she me for who I am and you could say I like flat chests better than big breasts."

Other Guy: "Got it, well I hope that the judge is kind to you not like that jerk that sent me here." After we talked for a bit I once again did nothing for ceveral hours and then I went to bed. The next morning I woke up and 1 hour later It was time for court, once I got there the judge called court to order.

~court room~

Judge: "Connal, will you please tell the court why you came to Japan in the first place."

Connal: "Your Honor, why I came to Japan is because life in the states just wasn't working out and because it seems really nice here."

Judge: "I see."

Lawer: "May I call Katyusha to the stand."

Katyusha: "Your Honor, I know my friend here has done something wrong but he has proven that he is a good guy at heart and that he cares about doing right for him and for me."

Judge: "Well that speech does make him sound like a good guy but I want to here other testimonies."

Lawer: "I call Nonna to the stand."

Connal: *whispers to self* "Shit i'm going to get deported."

Nonna: "Your Honor, Connal is a good friend and he is the only other person that would take a bullet for katyusha no matter what and doesn't mean any harm to anyone."

Judge: "Sence I have more important cases to deal with today, I sentence you to 3 weeks of community service and also you need a student visa.

Court is agurned."

Katyusha: "I'm so glad that you can stay here, but what are you going to do when you graduate."

Connal: "Probably get a work visa or marriage visa depending what happens."

Nonna: "Sorry I was so mean yesterday, I realised you are a nice guy after all but really, one slip up and it's over between you two."

After that, I walked with Katyusha to her house and got word that the power lines were down in my neighborhood because of the snow the night I was arrested, then I slipped on some ice and hit my head on the concrete a few seconds later everything went black. The next thing I knew was I was lying on the couch in katyusha's house and she was standing next to me.

Katyusha: "Are you Okay?"

Connal: "What happened?" *sits up* "Oh s***, why does my head hurt so much?"

Katyusha: "You slipped on some ice and got a concusion."

Connal: "What day is it?"

Katyusha: "Tuesday 16:00

Connal: *Gets up*

Katyusha: "Ummm...Connal, you might want some pants."

Connal: *Face turns red* "Ahh...Why didn't you tell me!" *goes to other room*

After that ended I went to go get my clothes from the other room and then Katyusha made us dinner and I helped because I didn't want to look like a jerk. Katyusha was the only girl that I knew was my kind of girl, a girl that liked me for me even though I was far from perfect and said many cuss words aloud, but enough of this balthering on about me and her, at least for now. When dinner was over we watched a chick-flick but the only reason I watched it was that it would have certain _payoffs_ later.

The chick-flick was about a girl that died after dating a lousey guy, it was a lousey movie but I got some payoffs afterwords and they were mostly: She told me her birthday, I got her to come with me to chicago sometime and would let me come here whenever and crash here whenever. The next day was tankery practice and tank repair day.

~Tankery training ground~

Connal: "Do you get why the battle has to on Friday?"

Commander: "It's a school holiday."

Katyusha: "All tanks to your starting points!"

All tank crews: "URA!"

Gunner: "Why aren't you driving Katyusha's tank?"

Connal: "Because I was assigned to this tank!"

Gunner: "Why don't you just go drive to where she is?"

Connal: "Because we are supposted to go to the starting position!"

Gunner: "Then why don't you ask for her to change your assigned tank."

Connal: "Just stop trying to get me to loose my temper so you can tell on me to nonna because i'm just gonna ignore you."

Gunner: "Katyusha is seeing another guy."

Connal: "If she was I would have heard by now and also I can make up stuff about you and have you kicked off the team."

Gunner: "I'll stop now."

Commander: "I just got word that the battle has started. Do you see anything?"

Tank crew: "No!"

Gunner: "I see Nonna's tank."

Commander: "Shoot that bitch."

*Main gun goes off*

Connal: "Where do you want me to drive to next?"

Commander: "Go into the forest, we can find them there and give them a new pair of _shoes_."

Loader: "Wait what, Oh right the sabout rounds." *loads round*

Commander: "Fire at those bastards!"

*Main gun goes*

Commander: "Alright, now we own their asses! Connal I need you to bum rush those other tanks! Faina we need another round in the chamber!

Esfir, spin the turret to the 2 o'clock position...Fire!"

*Main gun goes off*

Connal: "alright where to next...Commander?"

Commander: "Why do I hear a train comming twards us?"

Connal: "Maybe that we're right next to the tracks?"

Commander: "But how there havn't been any trains on the ship sence we were at port a few weeks ago."

Connal: "Wait a minute, it's an armored train!"

Commander: "Drive fast or loose your ass!"

Connal: *Drives away* "S*** it must be the battle wars team!"

**Behind the senes**

**Uther: *turns to crowd* "I give FULL credit to moonlight nightmare 04 for the character Vassili-kun and the idea of battle wars and I say thank you."**

**Vassili: "I like the idea of us having a train, I want to see more of this."**

**Connal: "Do you get why Nonna hates me?"**

**Uther: "Yes but I want the readers to figure out that one on their own."**

**Vassili: "Connal, did you know that Nonna keeps vudu dolls of me you and Katyusha."**

**Connal: "I could belive it."**

**Katyusha: *pops in* "Belive what?"**

**Connal: "That the battle wars team gets a train."**

**Katyusha: "Never thought of it but it does seem like something they would have."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind the senes**

**Connal: "F*** look at the time we gotta catch our train."**

**Katyusha: "Ready the KV-2!"**

**Connal: "Da."**

**Katyusha and Connal: *Climb into tank***

**Connal: *Drives away***

**Nonna: "Hey Vassili, were alone, right here." *Sexy smile***

**Vassili: "Hell no!"**

As I drove away I came up with the idea to try to derail the the train.

Connal: "Why don't we just derail it?"

Commander: "Are you an idiot, that'll kill them all! Esfir, I need you to shoot that train!"

*Main Cannon fires*

Esfir: "F*** yeah, we got a hit!"

Connal: "S*** the train got derailed and tipped over when you hit it."

Esfir: "Oh hell."

Connal: *Picks up radio* "Katyusha! The armored train crashed we need to stop practice and get people down here now!"

Katyusha: "On my way!" *Hangs up*

Connal: "I'm going to help the people on that train!" *Goes to train* "Now how do i get this door open?" *Grabs ax off the tank* *Starts choping at metal door* "Wow, it worked."

Katyusha: *Comes up running* "Is everyone okay?"

Connal: "I don't know yet."

Katyusha: "I'm going to start giving orders. Everyone that can walk please go to waiting abmbulances and try to help those that can't walk if you can. Any tankery team members that have taken the lifesaving class or had first aid lessons start helping people."

Connal: "Esfir, I need help carrying people out of here."

Esfir: "Okay, I guess."

As the hours dragged on me and Esfir had to help get the crowds of people to waiting ambulances parked beside the balast of the trackbed while Katyusha was busy giving orders, afterwards me and the girls from the tank maintenence crews had to get the train upright and back on the rails.

~After the crash~

Rukia: "Okay, the train is back on the rails, now we just need to get that old locomotive that we use to move trains when the ship is at port. Who can we trust to drive it?"

Connal: "Why not me?"

Rukia: "Connal, go twards the school's main gate and follow the tracks, there should be a locomotive sitting there, get it here soon."

Connal: "Hey Commander Rukia, why do you have the name Rukia?"

Rukia: "Because my parents liked it. Now go get that locomotive!"

Connal: "Got it." *Walks off*

~30 minutes later~

Connal: "Well what do you know, it's an electric locomotive."

*Climbs in locomotive* *Flips master switch* "Now how do you...why am I talking to myself?" *Flips phantograph switch* *Puts reverser in Foreward position* *Gets train moving* "Well that was...I have to stop talking to myself."

*Honks horn*

~5 minutes later~

Connal: *Applies train brake* *Climbs out of the locomotive*

"Hey Rukia, do you need any help with the adapter coupler?"

Rukia: "Just wrap this chain around both couplers a few times. You are also required to address me by Commander Rukia when we are working on the tankery field."

Connal: *wraps chian around couplers* "Where should I put the train?"

Rukia: "Just put it at the end of the track, but not parked over any crossings, by the way your speed limit is 10 Kilometers per hour."

Connal: "Okay, got it." *Climbs into locomotive* *Gets train moving*

~15 minutes later~

Connal: *parks train* *puts down phantographs* *walks to katyusha's house*

After I parked the train at the end of the track, I went by my neighbor hood to see if the power was back on, unfortuniatly it wasn't so I went to Katyusha's house instead.

~Katyusha's house~

Connal: *Walks in* "Hey i'm here."

Katyusha: "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Connal: "If it's about that road flare in the mail box, it wasn't me."

Katyusha: "There was a flare in the mail box?"

Connal: "I took it out and through it in the dumpster before I walked in."

*Loud explosion*

Katyusha: "That's beside the point. I was going to ask you, do you like any other girls besides me?"

Connal: "In a romantic way, no."

Katyusha: "Well that's good. Anyways sorry for what happened saturday, I shoulden't have taken advantage of you like that."

Connal: "It's fine, water under the bridge."

Katyusha: "Okay then i'll see you tomorrow."

Connal: "Hey Katyusha, why don't we get dinner, tomorrow night, 17:00, at the russian place?"

Katyusha: "Sounds fine to me." *Smiles* "Goodnight." *Walks to other room*

Connal: "Goodnight." *Sits on couch and watches TV*

~The next day~

Connal: *Wakes up* *Takes shower* *Gets dressed*

*Phone rings*

Connal: "Hello"

Vassili: "Hey, Connal, can you haul the train back to the shop and have the repair crew fix it?"

Connal: "How much do I get paid?"

Vassili: "I'll pay you 500 rubles."

Connal: "Deal." *Hangs up* *Walks to living room* "Hey, Katyusha, Vassili paid me 500 rubles to help fix the train."

Katyusha: "That's good, see you tonight."

Connal: "Ok" *Walks out* *Walks to where the train is parked*

~30 minutes later~

Connal: *Gets in the locomotive* *Puts up phantographs* *Gets train to the Locomotive Shop*

~30 minutes later~

Connal: *Climbs out of locomotive* "If were going to haul this train, we need a diesel locomotive to haul it with, instead of an electric."

Alexi: "He might be right, we need something that doesn't need electricity, not all tracks are electrafied."

Rukia: "He does have a point, we should get a locomotive that doesn't use electricity, like an FD20 russian steam engine."

Alexi: "We could move the entire tankery team and battle wars team if we had some railway cars."

Rukia: "It's a good idea, but where are we going to find the money for this?"

Alexi: "The two teams already have 17 million rubles to spare and we could get the rest by getting investors."

Rukia: "We could get the locomotive and some flatcars now."

Alexi: "But how would we get them here in time for the saunders battle?"

Rukia: "We are close off the coast of southern Russia. We could dock there and get that railway equipment."

Connal: "Can we just get to work already?"

Alexi: "Yeah Rukia, the train isn't going to fix itself."

The hours were long and hard, this train was the hardest thing I had ever had to fix, bolt by bolt, nut by nut, we fixed it. We were done, the 8 hour and 6 minute task was finally over, we rejoiced in pride even though we were covered head to toe in a thin layer of greace and soot from the steam engine. A few minutes later, Vassili came with our pay, the 500 rubles. 10 minutes later, I left the garage and passed by the tankery store on the way home, out front there was a Russian Red Army lend lease motorcycle made by Harley Davidson for the U.S. army for sale. I went inside to ask the clerk how much it was, the clerk gave it to me for 500 although it was worth way more, but he didn't know much about these kinds of things, I didn't say anything about it. The clerk gave me the Keys and then I got on it and drove away. The growl of the engine was a clear statement of speed and power, although it was a bit disappointing to find that it only went 65 mph but I had to say the ride was great.

I went to see if the power was back on in my building, it wasn't and there was a sign outside that read: This building is going to be demolished on Dec. 1 2013. I kicked the door in, got my stuff from the building and loaded all that I could in the saddlebags of the bike (Bike is another word for motorcycle) and drove to Katyusha's house. Even though it was only November 28, I still needed to get what little stuff I had out of there until I could find another place to stay, I also found a PPD-38 in one of the saddlebags.

When I got to Katyusha's house, I took a shower and got dressed in my school uniform. A few minutes later it was time, the sun had set, streetlights made the icy streets glitter, the snow started to fall, this was a magical scene but I fealt that something somehow missing. Katyusha got on the motorcycle but I waited for a few seconds and looked eastward but then the silence was broken by the sound of Katyusha's voice.

Katyusha: "Hey do you feel okay?"

Connal: "I'm fine, it's just that...Lennaya is probably having thanksgiving dinner with her friends in that row house thousands of miles away on sedgewick ave., in chicago."

Katyusha: "She almost certainly lost her friends and dumped her boyfriend, she wasn't meant for you and you weren't meant for her, face it she's just a complete b****, so just forget about her and have fun, because your the new transport manager starting tomorrow. We have a new russian FD-20 steam train and some flatcars getting here tomorrow and we need all the stuff for the teams loaded on the train."

Connal: "I guess your right."

Katyusha: "Danm straight! Let's hit the town."

Connal: *Drives away* "These seats are the best."

Katyusha: "How much did you pay for this?"

Connal: "500 rubles, it was a good deal, the bad thing is that the building where I live is getting torn down in two days and I have no place to live." *parks motorcycle* "Getting places is way faster."

The entire dinner was great, the table candles smelled like rosemary and everything had class to the point of the bill costing 100 rubles. Me and Katyusha went to the park after dinner to watch the ocean waves.

~The park~

Connal: "This reminds me of watching the waves in Lake Michigan, just going up and down. On another note, why is Nonna so nice to you?"

Katyusha: "It was on a summer day in 2011 the sun was shining, birds singing, we were on vacation in Moscow, Russia to see Red Square. We were crossing the railway tracks and Nonna gets her foot stuck in the gap between the rail and the crossing. As Nonna is trying to get her foot free, a train comes, so there is a switch right by the crossing, I run up and flip the switch so the train goes onto the other track and the rest is pretty much what you expect.

Connal: "It's getting pretty late, we should probably go home."

Katyusha: "Okay then."

Moments later I heared the sound of gunshots pierce the silence of the empty streets, me and Katyusha rode twards it, she grabbed the PPD-38 from the right saddlebag, we arrived minutes later, gunshots still echoing off the walls of abandoned buildings. Katyusha fired at the shooter's left leg, he fell down in pain, but as it be he commited five murders so I took a rope tied one end to his legs and the other to my motorcycle and dragged the bastard to the police station, whiping him into mailboxes and streetlights when ever I made a turn. By the time we got to the police station he was covered head to toe in blood and he was knocked out, we brought him inside and told the police what had happened. Afterwards, I drove Katyusha home and sleped on the couch.

The next day I woke up, got dressed, got on my motorcycle and drove twards the edge of the ship, the ship was docked at a Russian port, I drove to the railway loading ramps to see what was going on. When I arrived, they were loading a FD-20 steam locomotive and flatcars on the ship. Alexi was there and he tought me how to drive a steam locomotive. After I brought it to the loading track, I went and got my tank from the shed and drove it onto the waiting train of flatcars. The hours were long and boring, tank after tank, truck after truck, gun after gun, even the Katyusha was loaded on.

Katyusha: "Hey, i'm just standing on the flatcar. I'm not riding on it. Get that rocket launcher on here now, or you two are off the team!"

Connal: "Yes commander."

Police Chief: *Walks up* "Hey, you were that guy who brought in that murderer last night. You are like a hero around these parts..."

Connal: "Just tell me who the others were."

Police Chief: "Well we found a T-34/85 parked around the block, but the victims appear to be..."

**Behind the senes**

**Katyusha: "Well, were going back home."**

**Connal: "We just need to go to O'hare to catch our plane home. Hey look, were at Chicago Union Station, we just need to walk to the blue line from here and catch that train to the airport.**

**~At Uther's house~**

**Uther: "Reviews and comments are nessasary and are apprieciated or I will have connal drag you like that guy that killed those people.**


End file.
